Airku yang Hilang
by iqbalboyz
Summary: Ayo baca cerita Drama yang GaJe ini!  Dan jangan lupa utk MEREVIEW!


Akhirnya, setelah saya hiatus saya kembali lagi!

Saya akan membawakan sebuah drama,

Airku yang hilang.

Sudah pernah dengar? Ini terinspirasi saat saya sedang menonton sebuah pentas drama berjudul Airku yang hilang, ceritanya cukup menarik dan sangat bagus menurut saya, jadi saya buatkan sebuah Fic yang aneh!

INDONESIA ASLI!

Langsung saja!

Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan punya saya.

Genre:Drama

Rated:K

Warning:Typo,GaJe,aneh,dll.

Tokoh:

Len:Seorang anak yang baik yang selalu diejek temannya.

Rin:Kakak Len. (Sebenarnya sih harusnya ibu, tapi saya jadiin kakak Len aja).

Kaito:Teman Len yang suka jahat kepada Len, dia anak kepala desa.

Gakupo:Teman Kaito, dan juga suka jahat kepada Len.

Mikuo:Kepala desa dan juga ayah dari Kaito.

Para Binatang, tidak saya sebutkan, karena jumlahnya banyak, dan saya juga kurang kenal karakter Vocaloid yang lainnya, jadi dibiarkan.

Dan masih banyak lagi tokohnya di cerita ini, liat aja nanti namanya siapa.

Oke selamat membaca,

Airku yang Hilang

Suatu sore di Desa Suka Maju, terdengar suara tangisan seorang anak laki-laki,

"Hu,hu,hu," anak itu terisak.

"Dasar cengeng!" ejek temannya yang berambut biru.

"Hahaha, iya, hei teman-teman, ayo kita ejek dia!" seru teman rambut biru itu.

"Hahaha,, Len cengeng!" ejek teman-temannya.

"Hiks, ka-kalian ti-tidak boleh mengadu jangkrik itu, hiks, diakan ciptaan Tuhan!" seru anak bernama Len itu sambil terisak.

"Hahaha, biarkan aja, inikan seru!" teriak teman Len.

"Len!" seru sebuah suara seorang perempuan

"Ka-kakak?" tanya Len masih terisak.

"Len, sudahlah, biarkan mereka, jangan bermain bersama mereka lagi!" suruh kakak Len yang bernama Rin.

"Ta-tapi kak? Len hanya ingin mengingatkan, kan kasian jangkrik itu diadu, jangkrik itu bisa mati kak!" kata Len.

"Sudahlah Len, ayo kita pulang," kata Rin dan pergi meninggalkan teman-teman Len sambil memeluk adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ah gak seru ahh, kakaknya datang! Ayo kita lanjutkan adu jangkriknya!" seru Gakupo.

"Hei Gakupo, jangkrik kita kabur nih!" kata Kaito.

"Ahh, sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke hutan dan mencarinya lagi!" ajak Gakupo.

"Ayo teman-teman! Kita cari jangkrik lagi!" ajak Kaito.

"Ayooo!" seru teman-teman Kaito.

Merekapun langsung menuju hutan.

Sementara itu di rumah Len,

"Len, sudahlah, kau jangan berteman dengan mereka lagi! Mereka itu nakal, kau tau kan?" tanya Rin.

"Iya kak aku tau, tapi mereka kan suka mengganggu binatang, waktu itu Len pernah melihat mereka sedang mengganggu kerbau liar yang sudah tua kak!" jawab Len.

"Iya, kakak tau kau punya maksud baik, tapi kita kan miskin Len, mereka punya orang tua yang berkecukupan, sedangkan kita apa Len? Cuma sawah kering warisan mendiang ayah kita!" seru Rin sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Kak," kata Len.

"Ada apa Len?" tanya Rin.

"Len akan membuat sawah kita subur lagi!" jawab Len.

"Bagaimana bisa Len? Sudah beberapa hari ini air tidak ada, sungai pun kering!" kata Rin.

"Tenang kak, aku pasti akan mengairi sawah kita!" Len bertekad.

"Iyalah Len, tapi cepat karena hari sudah mulai gelap," kata Rin.

"Baiklah kak, selamat tinggal kak," teriak Len sambil berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah adikku," Rin berdoa.

Sementara itu dijalan utama Desa Suka Maju, ada suara orang yang sedang berbicara.

"Gimana Pak Dell? Jadi untuk membeli tanah di Desa ini?" tanya Kepala Desa, Mikuo.

"Ya tentu dong, tapi, aku mau semua lahan, hutan, dan semuanya harus dijadikan lahan kosong!" jawab Dell, direktur dari Kota Vocaloid.

"Hmm, bisa saja Pak Dell, tapi rumah warga jangan dihancurkan pak!" seru Mikuo.

"Ya tentu tidak! Warga disini akan saya jadikan budak untuk pekerjaan ini!" kata Dell.

"Bisakah kita duduk Pak Mikuo, apakah bapak capek?" tanya Dell.

"Ya tentu saya capek!" jawab Mikuo.

"Kenapa tidak duduk dari tadi?" tanya Dell lagi.

"Hahaha, masa' saya yang dari kota kalah sama Bapak yang dari Desa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Pak, bukannya saya yang dari Kota?" tanya Dell.

"Eh, iya maaf Pak!" seru Mikuo.

"Memangnya bapak ingin membeli tanah di desa ini untuk apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Saya akan membuat sebuah perkebunan!" jawab Dell.

"Hahaha, perkebunan apa yang ingin bapak buat? Apel,jeruk,pisang, apapun bisa!" seru Mikuo.

"Saya bukan ingin membuat perkebunan seperti itu, saya akan membuat perkebunan Kelapa Sawit," kata Dell.

"Hohoho, bisa Pak, tenang saja," kata Mikuo.

Kita kembali kepada Len.

"Aduuh,, ternyata benar! Sungainya kering, bagaimana caranya aku mau mengairi sawah?" kata Len bingung.

"Hei lihat teman-teman! Diakan anak manusia?" tanya seekor kodok kepada teman-temannya.

"Benar! Ayo kita serang dia, karena dia telah melempari kita dengan batu!" ajak kodok yang lainnya.

"Eh? Ada kodok kesini?" tanya Len.

Saat kodok itu hampir sampai ketempat Len berada, tiba-tiba ada seekor kodok yang menghentikan teman-temannya.

"Tunggu! Dia itu bukan anak manusia yang jahat!" seru kodok itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kan kemarin anak manusia melempari kita dengan batu!" seru teman kodok itu.

"Ya benar! Gara-gara dia ibuku mati dilempari batu!" seru seekor anak kodok.

"Ya kakakku juga!" seru anak kodok yang satunya lagi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu teman-teman, dia ini Len, aku tau namanya saat teman-temannya mengejek dia," kata kodok yang membela Len.

"Dan dia juga yang telah menyelamatkan aku, kalau tidak ada dia, aku pasti sudah mati!" kata kodok itu lagi.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya ketua kodok.

"Ya," jawab kodok yang membela Len.

"Baiklah anak manusia, maafkan kami ya, kami tidak tau bahwa kau anak manusia yang baik," kata ketua kodok itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kodok, oh iya kenapa air sungai di desaku mongering? Dan apakah kalian tau sungai yang lain yang bisa mengaliri sungai desaku?" tanya Len.

"Hahaha, Len, sebenarnya sungaimu itu tidak kering, sungai desamu itu dihentikan oleh para binatang, jadi tidak mengalir ke desamu," jawab ketua kodok.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Len.

"Ya itu karena manusia itu ingin bebuat seenaknya, jika kau ingin mengaliri lagi sawahmu, mari kami antarkan ke Raja kami, Gajah," kata ketua kodok.

"Baiklah, ayo antarkan aku!" seru Len.

Merekapun berjalan menuju tempat Raja Gajah.

"Raja, kami bangsa kodok datang kemari membawa seorang anak manusia," kata ketua kodok sambil berlutut hormat.

"Apa? Anak manusia? Dia harus dihukum!" seru Gajah.

"Ta-tapi walaupun dia anak manusia, dia itu baik kok Raja," kata ketua kodok.

"Hmm, begitukah, kalau begitu panggil semua binatang!" suruh Gajah kepada penasihatnya, Burung Hantu.

"Baik Gajah," jawab Burung Hantu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Burung Hantu datang bersama, Kerbau,Jangkrik,Kelinci,Serigala,Monyet,dan Kucing Hutan.

"Baiklah, aku memanggil kalian kesini karena ada anak manusia yang dibilang kodok baik, tapi apakah itu benar? Makanya saya memanggil kalian kesini," kata Gajah.

"Sebaiknya hukum saja dia! Dia telah merusak rumah kami!" seru para kelinci.

"Jangan, dia itu anak yang baik, aku kenal dia, dia yang membuat aku dan temanku kabur saat mau diadu!" seru jangkrik.

"Sebaiknya aku makan saja anak ini!" seru serigala.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan serigala!" seru para kerbau

"Dia telah menolongku saat aku dikerjai oleh anak manusia yang nakal!" seru kerbau yang agak tua lagi.

"Manusia telah menculik anak kami," kata Kucung hutan.

"Aduh, aduh, aku bingung! Yang mendukung ada 3 binatang, yang tidak mendukung ada 3 binatang juga! Tinggal menunggu monyet, dia mendukung atau tidak," kata Gajah.

"Sebaiknya dihu-," kata dari monyet terpotong oleh suara binatang yang lain.

"TUNGGU! Dia itu anak yang baik, yang nakal itu adalah mereka!" seru monyet yang membawa Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Eh? Len? Tolong kami Len.. kami tidak akan mengganggu binatang lagi!" seru Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Inikan yang melempari kami batu!" seru kodok.

"Ya dia juga yang mengerjai aku!" seru kerbau.

"Dia yang mengadu kami!" seru jangkrik.

"Ahh,, baiklah! Anak itu dibebaskan saja, tapi 2 anak ini yang aku makan!" kata serigala.

"HUUAA! Jangan, kami minta maaf," Kaito dan Gakupo menangis.

"Jangan tuan serigala, mereka itu temanku!" seru Len.

"Ah, kau itu sudah kelewatan baik anak manusia! Baiklah hukumannya dikurangi saja! Bagaimana kurungan 90 tahun di hutan?" tanya serigala.

"Bebaskan mereka serigala, jika kau membebaskannya aku akan bilang kepada para warga agar menjaga hutan dan tempat tinggal kalian," kata Len.

"Sudahlah serigala, bebaskan saja mereka, kita tunggu saja, missal mereka tidak menepati janji, kita langsung serang desa manusia itu!" seru gajah.

"Tapi sebelum itu kembalikan sungai desa kami!" seru Len.

"Baiklah Anak manusia," kata gajah lalu mendorong batu besar yang menutupi sungai itu dan air sungai itu langsung mengalir.

"Terima kasih GAJAH!" seru Len, dan langsung membawa Kaito dan Len.

Sementara itu di desa Len,

"Len dimanakah kau? Kakak khawatir sama kau Len!" seru Rin sambil menangis.

"Kakak!" seru Len.

"LEN?" Rinpun langsung kearah Len dan memeluk Len.

"Len, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Rin.

"Lama, tapi ada hasilnya kak!" seru Len, tiba-tiba air membasahi sungai mereka yang kering.

"Len? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Rin.

"Ya ini karena binatang, dia ingin kita menjaga hutan," jawab Len.

Kepala Desa pun begitu mendengar suara air yang deras, dia langsung keluar dari rumahnya.

"_Sepertinya tidak jadi menjual tanah ini," _kata Mikuo dalam hati.

Dan begitulah ceritanya,

Setelah beberapa bulan, Desa Suka Maju menjadi terkenal, karena desa itu hijau.

Dell ditangkap karena memaksa Mikuo untuk menjual tanahnya, tapi Mikuo menolak,

Dan kehidupan Rin dan Len yang miskin menjadi kaya.

END!

Akhirnya selesai juga!

Maaf kalau GaJe, habis saya nonton dramanya setengah-setengah, adik yang kecil ngajak ke WC terus. XD

Tapi ya dapat segini juga udah bangga, oke REVIEW

Yah sudahlah, diREVIEW ya!


End file.
